


Ein Geschenk unter Feinden

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Endlich sind Lily und James Potter ein Ehepaar, werden bald eine glückliche Familie sein... Auch Severus ist ihre Hochzeit nicht entgangen...





	Ein Geschenk unter Feinden

Knockturn Alley, in einer verdreckten Sackgasse

Das alte Holzschild über der Tür war nur mit Mühe zu lesen „zum einarmigen Henker“. Es war absolut die düsterste und verkommenste Kaschemme die man finden konnte. Trotzdem erfreute sie sich in bestimmten Kreisen grösster Beliebtheit. Hier war man in guter Gesellschaft. Halsabschneider, Mörder, Diebe. Totesser. Obwohl letztere sich als etwas Besseres als den Rest empfanden. Doch auch der schlechte Ruf wollte gepflegt werden. Also traf man sich hier. Der Met war billig, aber stark. Die wackelige Holztheke troff nur so von vergossenem Butterbier und Met. Die Hocker wackelig und verschlissen. Der Boden nur gestampfter Lehm, oder – zutreffender- der Schmutz der Jahrhunderte. Die Decke war schwarz vor Kerzenruss. Bei dem flackernden Licht der wenigen billigen Kerzen konnte man zum Glück nicht alle unappetitlichen Einzelheiten des Schankraums erkennen. Und mit viel gutem Willen das Quieken der allgegenwärtigen Ratten überhören.   
Er sass an der Theke, seine schwarzen Roben schon nass und klebrig. Vor ihm standen zahlreiche leere Becher. Trotzdem verlangte er noch mehr. Er sprach nicht- ein Wink zu dem düsteren Schankwirt genügte. Der wusste, dieser seltene Kunde würde bezahlen, oder es würde für ihn bezahlt. Was auch immer ihn heute antrieb, es belebte das Geschäft. – Er hob den nächsten Becher und trank hastig. Ein Teil lief daneben und nässte seine sonst so gepflegten Roben noch mehr. Es war ihm gleich. Alles war gleich.  
In dem Moment schlug die Tür des Schankraumes auf. „Severus, mein Freund“. Mulciber trat näher und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, dich mal hier zu treffen“ Überrascht nahm er den Zustand des anderen wahr, was ihm ein flüchtiges Stirnrunzeln entlockte. Dann grinste er dreckig. „Du willst dich doch nicht etwa endlich wie ein Mann betrinken“ und setzte sich dazu. Severus musterte ihn nur ausdruckslos und trank weiter ohne ihn zu beachten. Einige Becher weiter fiel Severus vom Stuhl ohne dabei wieder zu sich zu kommen. Mulciber zuckte die Schultern. „Lass ihn liegen“ sagte er zum Wirt und warf ihm ein paar Münzen zu. 

Mit unglaublichen Kopfschmerzen und völlig verdreckten und klebrigen Roben erwachte Severus am nächsten Tag noch an der gleichen Stelle liegend wie in der Nacht. Er stank nach altem Met und Schlimmerem. Wie tief war er gefallen das er sich genauso benahm wie sein Vater, der sich regelmässig betrunken hatte auf Kosten des mageren Haushaltsgeldes. Mühsam nur rappelte er sich auf. Der Schankwirt nickte ihm trotz seines Zustandes respektvoll zu. Es war unklug diese seine besonderen Gäste in irgendeiner Form zu kritisieren. Auf Severus Verlangen stellte er ihm bereitwillig ein Zimmer zur Verfügung, wo er sich und seine Roben waschen konnte. Später am Tag trat er auf die Strasse. Wieder vorzeigbar und respektabel in den düsteren Roben eines Totessers.   
Selten hatte er Zeit und Muße den Daily Prophet zu lesen. Aber am Tag vor seiner -Auszeit- war er zufällig auf einen gestoßen. Und dann hatte er die Anzeige gesehen. „Mit Freuden geben Lily und James Potter ihre Hochzeit bekannt. Die Feierlichkeiten finden….“. Offensichtlich hatte die Hochzeit längst stattgefunden. Die Zeitung war schon Tage alt. Auf Fragen seiner Freunde winkte er nur ab. „Ohne hin nur Müll, was diese Käseblätter schreiben“ murmelte er und warf die Zeitung ins Kaminfeuer. Und als seine Freunde sich bei Rita verabredet hatten, deren Dienste sehr beliebt waren, war er alleine in die Bar gegangen. Trinken, vergessen. Er trank nie mit den anderen. Und wenig. Aber an dem Abend. Egal. Alles egal. Seine einzige Liebe. Verheiratet mit James, der ihn alle Jahre in Hogwarts von Anfang an gemobbt und gepiesackt hatte. Keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen ihn zu quälen und zu demütigen. Und dann hatte er ihm noch seinen einzigen Freund, seine Liebe genommen. Der Hass war ihn ihm aufgestiegen wie eine schwarze Flut, die alles mitriss. Und doch…sein Hass, seine Bedrängnis hatte schon einmal alles zerstört. Ihn zerstört. Das würde er nie mehr vergessen. Doch es war zu spät. Lily hatte sich für James entschieden und das jetzt war nur seine gerechte Strafe. Es zu sehen und -nichts-zu tun. Der Met war ein geduldiger Freund…. Lily POTTER. Verdammt sollte er sein.

Sorgfältig kämmte sie sich das lange, feuerrote Haar. Es würde ein schöner Abend werden. Sie freute sich so sehr! Die Haustür ging auf und James kam herein. Er strahlte. „Mein Schatz. Komm, lass uns den Anlass mit einem netten Essen feiern“.  
Das Restaurant war gediegen, feiner und teurer als was sie sich sonst gewöhnlich gönnten. Doch für diesen Anlass gerade richtig. Der Tisch war sorgfältig gedeckt, ein wunderschöner Strauss Blumen stand in einer Vase. Freudig studierte sie die erlesene Auswahl an Speisen. Heute hatte sie erfahren, das sie endlich schwanger war! Endlich würden sie eine richtige Familie werden. Dem Kleinen sollte es an nichts fehlen. Irgendwie war sie sicher das es ein Junge sein würde. Bei dem Gedanken strahlte sie. Freudig ergriff sie James Hand, der zurücklächelte. Was war er doch für ein glücklicher Ehemann! Er würde dafür sorgen das seiner kleinen Familie nichts geschah. Für ihr Auskommen war ohnehin gesorgt. Und wenn erst der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf besiegt war….glückliche Zeiten. Was würden die Freunde staunen. Sirius, Lupin , Peter. Die Freunde aus der Schulzeit. „Mein Schatz, ist es dir recht, Sirius zum Paten unseres…“ „Sohnes zu machen“ lächelte sie. „Wenn du so sicher bist“ lächelte James. „also ja?“ „Natürlich“ strahlte Lily. Sie entschuldigte sich für einen Moment um die Damentoilette zu besuchen. Auf dem Rückweg fiel ihr auf das inzwischen mindestens eine Lampe ihren Geist aufgegeben hatte. Der Gang war nun in ein schummriges Halbdunkel getaucht. Bemüht über nichts zu stolpern sah sie kaum auf und prallte plötzlich zurück. Vor ihr stand ein Mann. Gross, hager, ganz in Schwarz, die langen schwarzen Haare hingen ihm ungepflegt ins blasse Gesicht. Seine Augen glühten wie im Fieber. Eine aufwendig verzierte silberne Maske hing an seinem Gürtel, die ihn als Angehörigen des Innersten Kreises Lord Voldemorts auszeichnete. Er wirkte bedrohlich. Fast erkannte sie ihn nicht wieder, diesen ehemaligen Freund ihrer Schulzeit. Nichts war mehr zu finden in seinem Gesicht von seiner früheren Sanftheit und Freundlichkeit. Sein Ausdruck war finster „was hast Du mich erschreckt“ sagte sie. „Was machst du hier?“ Snape zog eine spöttischen Grimasse „um Dir zu Deiner Hochzeit zu gratulieren“…..Pause…. „mit James“ sein abfälliger Unterton liess keinen Zweifel daran, was er davon hielt. Ihre Stimmung schlug nun um. „Was willst du wirklich? Bist du so ein schlechter Verlierer das du uns jetzt auch noch heimsuchen musst weil du uns unser Glück missgönnst?! Wie konnte ich dich -jemals- für einen Freund halten!“ ihre Augen funkelten wütend während sie immer lauter wurde. Snape betrachtete sie nur stumm, als warte er auf etwas. Es wurden Schritte hörbar. James kam mit grossen Schritten durch den Gang gestürmt. Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt beim Anblick von Lily und Snape. „Du!“ stiess er hasserfüllt hervor. Bevor er dazu kam einen Zauber zu wirken hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab schon längst parat. „Expelliarmus“ James Zauberstab flog Snape vor die Füsse. Er nahm den Anblick in sich auf, sein Erzfeind James, hilflos und voller Wut. James Gesicht nahm eine ungesunde Röte an, schützend zog er Lily hinter sich. Lily betrachtete Snape mit einem Ausdruck äusserster Abscheu wie etwas was unter einem Schuh kleben mochte. „Fahr zum Teufel!“ stiess sie hervor.  
„Das bin ich schon. Der einzige Verbündete der mir blieb“ sagte Snape trocken. „Geht mir aus den Augen, bevor ich mich vergesse “ fügte er kalt hinzu. James ergriff Lily an der Hand. „Komm“. „Nimm Deinen Zauberstab mit, du wirst ihn brauchen, um sie zu schützen“ Snape sah kurz ausdruckslos zu Lily herüber und trat den Stab verächtlich vor James Füsse. Der bückte sich zögerlich, versucht um…. „das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun“ sagte Snape leise durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Dreckigen Totessern wie mir ist nicht zu trauen, also reiz mich besser nicht“. Langsam hob James den Zauberstab auf und zog sie mit sich. Lily warf Severus noch einen letzten wütenden Blick zu der ihn bis ins Innerste traf. James liess Snape nicht aus den Augen bis beide ausser Sicht waren. Beim nächsten Mal würde ihm Snivellus nicht mehr entkommen, schwor er sich. Anstatt zu Essen verbrachten sie den Abend zuhause. Die Feierlaune war ihnen vergangen.

Das Gesicht wie im Schmerz verzerrt, atmete Severus tief durch. Zügig verliess er das Gebäude und verbarg sich am Waldrand, das Gebäude immer noch im Blick. Er musste nicht lange warten. Eine Viertelstunde später gab es eine heftige Explosion die nur wenig von dem Gebäude stehen liess. Erleichtert atmete er auf.  
Am nächsten Tag: „Lily, hast du es schon gehört? Euer Lieblingsrestaurant ist in Flammen aufgegangen!! Wart ihr dort nicht erst?“ Lily blieb das Herz stehen. „Ja, genau gestern abend….aber wir sind…früher gegangen. Also früher, als geplant“ Stammelte sie erschrocken. Tatsächlich, sofort fand sie den Bericht im Daily Prophet. „Restaurant Am Unkenpfuhl Opfer einer Attacke von Totessern“  
Er wusste es noch nicht, aber an diesem Tag hatte Severus seine geliebte Lily das letzte Mal lebend gesehen. 

 

Epilog

„Mein Lord, unser Anschlag war ein voller Erfolg. Wir haben das Restaurant dem Erdboden gleich gemacht“. „Tatsächlich?“ fragte Lord Voldemort gedehnt. Waren auf der Gästeliste nicht auch zwei Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix? Lily und James Potter?“ „Ja mein Lord“ stammelte Mulciber nun leichenblass. „Und warum sind sie dann nicht unter den Opfern?“……………………………………………

Etwas später  
„My Lord“ Snape verneigte sich. „Severus“ Voldemort forderte ihn mit einem Wink auf, näher zu treten. „Ich hätte besser dich mit unserem letzten Anschlag betraut. Lily und James Potter sind entkommen. So ein Fehler wäre Dir sicher nicht unterlaufen. Eine herbe Enttäuschung, findest du nicht auch?“ „Ja my Lord“ log Snape. Der dunkle Lord musterte ihn aufmerksam, was er sah, schien ihn zufriedenzustellen. Snapes Blick fiel auf Mulciber der immer noch schmerzverkrümmt am Boden lag. „Fehler müssen entsprechend geahndet werden“, sagte Voldemort kalt. Nahezu freundschaftlich nahm er Snape am Arm. „Komm, ich brauche dich für meine nächsten Pläne“. Severus ging mit ihm. Innerlich atmete er tief durch. Der dunkle Lord wusste immer wenn man ihn anlog. FAST immer…..

Jemand zu hassen, heisst nicht unbedingt, ihm auch den Tod zu wünschen….


End file.
